Quarrels and Love Affair
by midsummersunshine
Summary: Love is like a box of chocolate. Sometimes it's sweet, sometimes it's bitter. Sometimes it melts you inside, sometimes it freezes your teeth. Sometimes you share it with somebody too. AU/Canon Divergence. Smutty threesome of Thatch/Ace/Marco
1. Afterwork Activity

**I posted this weeks ago on AO3 because, let's say, this would be the most perverted piece of fic I'd ever write. Uh, no, this won't be oneshots or sorta. There'll be red thread connecting them if you squint. Maybe not in first chapters, but later. Things won't be in order because I'm kinda bored and I want to explore the way I build up the plot.**

**It'll be Marco/Ace, Thatch/Marco, Thatch/Ace... also threesome of Thatch/Ace/Marco. Sometimes Marco will be the bottom, or top. Things work the same with Ace and Thatch too. It's yaoi and full of sex. If you dislike this kind of stuff, or if you are underage, just leave out peacefully like a good person you are.**

**One Piece and its character by Eiichiro Oda.**

A pair of wooden sandals worn by Marco clacked against the wooden planks of the crows' nest, as its owner landed gracefully. The sun set on the horizon, and Marco had finished his daily duty to watch over the area around. Blue fiery feathers dissipated as the phoenix fruit user deactivated his power. He was not alone. On the cramped space, stood Thatch.

"Thank you for your hardwork", the pomp man gave him his usual gentle smile and a cup full of steamy herbal tea. Marco grabbed it, the cup. Smug smirk creeped up his face.

"Herbal tea? With ginseng? Lemme guess -you want a fuck", the phoenix pointed straightly.

Thatch let out a lighthearted laugh. His now-free hands began to wander on Marco's hard muscled sides of his slender waist. Whiny sighs escaped Marco's lips as Thatch's hand lingered way too close, but not close enough, to the place just between his legs. Just very Thatch-like: action speaks louder than word.

"You. Pants off. N-", the blond commander couldn't finish his words as a pair of lips captured his own in a lazy kiss, which was soon deepened as Thatch found a way to insert his tongue inside the hot cavern of Marco's mouth.

They stayed kissing, parting to take breath, before molding their lips again and repeating the process for four or five times; until Marco felt sharp pain stung on his lower lips. He could feel coppery taste of blood, yet he couldn't ignite his fire to regenerate the wound. When the kiss broke, both men were panting, breathless. Marco, despite of his confusion and pain, was completely wobbly so he had to cling his arms around Thatch's shoulders to stay stand.

"Tsch. What a way to use your power, yoi."

"I thought it might be useful", Thatch replied without any sign of remorse. He lapped the trail of blood dribbling from Marco's lips before resuming to latch their lips. Slowly, steadily, he pushed Marco's body down to the floor with him. He smirked between the kiss. His tall feature loomed over Marco's, capturing him between his arms, dominating him.

"You. Pants off. Now."

**That's for chapter one. I'll post the chapter two asap because I'm in a train on 12 hours of trip and I'd be bored dry hurrdurr.**

**Yes, Thatch ate his DF. I'll explain about that in later chapter. In the meantime, enjoy this chapter and please tell me what you think~**


	2. Beautiful Bosoms

**Same warning with first chapter. Also One Piece and its characters by Eiichiro Oda.**

Ace dazed, stared blankly to those two beautiful bosoms. A pair of heavenly piece, handiwork of God. He couldn't help but blame his young age's blessing -his raging hormones. He gulped audibly on how droplets of sea water drippling on those slightly tanned skins, how it glinted oh so sexy under the sunshine. Oh bless the grace of summer.

He shifted a bit on his beach bench as he felt his swimming trunk became not so comfortable. Damn, that sexy beast he couldn't handle it! Why God ever made that sexiness, anyway?

"I see what you did~" Thatch the Party Pooper leaned closer from behind, whispering with naughty grin plastered on his annoying face. "If you want it, I can call h-"

"Shaddup and lemme enjoy the view", Ace hissed dangerously. He picked his pina colada from the tray Thatch had carried with him and leaned back to his beach bench carefully -back to enjoy the sight of a pair of tight packed, tattooed muscles; dark reddish nipples stood out clearly over the pale skin. He licked his lips, imagining what if he could place his own flaccid tongue over those nipples, giving them nice sucks, licks, and maybe a bit bites. Maybe he could earn oh so sexy voice that he loved so much-

Darn... Ace averted his eyes, groaned when he felt blood rushing down south. Darn, darn. Had he not in such open space, in public beach where children were in sight... probably he would pull that damned sexy beast and do 'that' like cats in heat. Or much simpler, fap to the sight.

"Brat", Ace nearly jumped on his seat when he heard the object of his desire appeared all by sudden just next to him. He flicked his eyes open and couldn't stop the embarrassment to creep up his cheeks in form of deep reddened shades -thanks on his own ass, he was wearing his shades as camouflage.

Right in front of his eyes, Marco stood.

"Jeez! You scared the shit outta me!" Ace yelped not so manly. Darn, he couldn't hide his embarrassment anymore -Marco had caught him red-handedly for watching that smug bastard naked bare-chested; and probably Marco saw Ace was smirking lewdly while staring at him, who knows?

Just when Ace thought things wouldn't get worse, he saw Marco smirking smugly -darn, he hated those kind of smirk.

Ace filled his lungs full of air and Marco's scents (sea water, musk, also sweat full of testosterone) and held his breath just as Marco leaned way too close to his side. He felt Marco's breath tickled his ear, whispering words with that smug smirk splitting his strong feature of face, kind of arousing him to no end.

"I bet my sweet ass that you're going commando. How naughty~"

Ace hissed, then slammed his lips to Marco's. He doesn't care that he was in public place. He doesn't care that he needed extra treatment to stuff inside his pants. All things could just go to Hell.

**I lost signal for hours! I actually like to go in trip with a train. I met many random people, like a sweet couple from Italy I talked shortly with (and proved how poor my English speaking is; English is not my first language, yep). But no internet connection aaaagggghhh. And augh, it's kinda really cold here, and I can't sleep. I have sore throat and coughs hurrdurr. The first thing I'll do once I go home: SLEEP.**

**Anyway thanks for Rell and lilyoftheval5 for the nice review~ I don't know who had faved or subscribed because I can't open my e-mail here, but I love yoooooouuuuu~**


End file.
